


Morals

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Halo Lore, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Intergalactic war did funny things to a generation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: RvB hidden gems





	Morals

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've actually posted something, I figured I'd throw up this little warm-up fic I did whilst working on my current Connie-centric project.

Intergalactic war did funny things to a generation.

Humanity had been losing since the day the Covenant set foot on Harvest. No amount of minor victories, no amount of propaganda, no amount of optimism, could ever change that. And so a generation of humanity, spread across occupied space, grew up facing down their imminent destruction and the knowledge that, if they didn’t find _some_ way to turn the tide, there would be no future for anyone at all.

How were they supposed to have normal lives, in the shadow of that spectre? Extinction level events wiped out colonies week after week—but Connie still had to go to school, bargain at the marketplace, prepare for college, prepare for a _life_ she didn’t know that she’d ever actually have.

How were they supposed to be _good people_ , by the standards of those before them, when making hard choices, breaking laws, bending the rules, were the only ways to get by? How were they supposed to move humanity forward, when the only way to make sure humanity _survived_ was to do _anything_ to make sure that they won this war?

Connie wondered often, late at night, if she would be doing what she was now if all the Director had done was dump the triplets on a glassed planet with no hope of survival. Would that have been enough? Or would she let it slip by, let it carry on, so long as the program had promise?

She never liked the answer she came to.


End file.
